One Big Happy Family of Letters
by Dissonanita
Summary: She is Z. Their fans are A. She looks up to B. C makes her laugh when she is sad. She falls for D. E is her prank buddy. F is like her father. G tries to point her in the right direction. H plays games with her. I is like her older brother. J is her best friend.
1. Zaylor and the Alphabat

I stepped out of the airport onto the streets of Korea. Korea, rumors say my father was here. I looked down at my phone, eighteen missed calls from my mother, probably begging me to come home. I turned off my phone, sticking it back in my jeans pocket. I zipped up my black jacket, bags in hand I headed to my hotel.

"There you are." I said to myself spying my hotel

I walked in, making my way to the counter. Not far away, nine boys caught my eye. They stood, bags near them listening to a white guy in his forties. Screams were heard outside, turning around I saw girls pressing against the windows. The mine boys waves to them making the screams louder. I looked at the boys again realizing I recognized them. They were the k-pop boy band, AlphaBat. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Korea, Miss." Said the small girl behind the counter, she spoke perfect English

"Hello. Name is Zaylor Alexander." I told the girl as I moved my brown hair out of my blue eyes

"I'm sorry Miss Alexander but it looks like someone canceled your room." She said

"The name of that person wasn't Allison Alexander, was it?" I asked her

"It was."

"Mother." I growled under by breath. "You wouldn't have another room do you?"

"I'm sorry." She said

"It's okay. Do you mind if I sit here till the hoard of fan girls go away?" I asked pointing to the door

She laughed. "Of course."

I sat down in a near by chair. I sighed. Thank you mother. How I hate you.

"ZAYLOR!" a lady screamed

Oh goody that sounds like mother. Turning around I saw it was indeed her.

"Mother." I growled as soon as she reached me

"Oh Zay don't be like that." She said in a cheerful tone and a smile. "I'm here to take you home."

"No. I will met my father." I said jumping to my feet and pulling out a stack of letters from my bag. "Look at these letters from him, trying to get to know me. You lied to me and I want to know him."

"No you don't, sweetie."

"Yes I do!" I growled

"Excuse me." Said a man in English

Turning around I see the white guy and AlphaBat standing next to us.

"Yes?" Asked my mother annoyed

He smiled. "Allison it is you."

"You know him mother?" I asked surprised

"No. Now we really need to go." She said grabbing my arm

"No!" I pulled my arm away

"You are Zaylor, aren't you?" The man asked

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am your father. I am so glad you came. I thought you hated me."

"Luke I told you I didn't want you to know her." Said mother

"So he really is my father." I was not happy

"He is." She said with a sigh

"Ally she wants to know me, besides she is twenty." He said. "I will take good care of her. We have an extra room in the house for her."

"We?" Questioned mother

"Us." Said Beta

Beta is the leader of AlphaBat. With black hair and brown eyes he stood before us dressed in black jeans and the AlphaBat white coat from their music video AB City. In fact all the boys wore black jeans and the white jacket, hoodie and so on from the music video.

"What makes you think I will allow my daughter to live with a bunch of boys?" Said mother outraged

"What daughter?" I growled

I know it was mean, I even felt bad, well almost I remembered that she lied, hid everything my dad sent. She told me he was dead. Mother looked at me in horror.

"You told me he was dead, hid everything from me. I am so sick of your lying and secrets. Goodbye Allison." I walked away soon followed by the band

The driver of a limo opened the door and the boys climbed in so I climbed in after them. My dad sat up front. I looked out the window and saw this beautiful woman with her blonde hair swaying and blue eyes shinning with tears. My mother watched as her daughter left. I felt tears dripping on to my cheeks.

"Hey, little one don't cry." Said a voice

I turned to see Code. Code with his pink hair and brown eyes.

"Little one?" I questioned whipping away the tears

He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Code." He said holding out his hand

"Zaylor." I said as I shook his hand

Beta reached forward since I was sitting across from him, messing up my hair. "I'm Beta."

Light brown hair with brown eyes, Delta who sat next to me, put his arm around my shoulders pulling me close. "Delta."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Move Delta." Said a voice

Delta moved over and Epsilon sat next to me. Blonde hair with black underneath with brown eyes. He tried to fix my hair. 'I'm Epsilon by the way." He said with a smile

"Epsilon you neat freak." Laughed the black haired Fie

"Fie." He said with a nod

"Gamma." Said Gamma as he moved his dark brown hair to the side. "Don't let the neat freak fool you. Epsilon is a mean prankster."

"Good I love pranks as long as I am the one not being pranked." I said with a smile

"Sorry Gamma. Guess this one isn't going to be a good little angel." Laughed Heta. "Heta is the name."

Heta was putting more gel in his dark brown hair, spiking the front. Iota sighed.

"I'm Iota." Said the boy with the almost silver hair

All the boys turned to the last one. Brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled and held up a peace sign. "Jeta."

I smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you."


	2. Zaylor and the Father

It was my second day living with AlphaBat. I got to know the boys a little more but today I was going to spend time with my father. I found him in his office that was in the big house.

"Hello dad." I said as I walked in

He looked up from his paper work. "Hello Zaylor. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have time today if we could hang out a bit?" I asked

"I don't see why not. How about we have dinner?"

"Ok." I said smiling

I skipped out of my room only to run into the boys.

"Hey! Dad and I are having dinner tonight!" I said a huge smile on his face

The boys grinned and dragged me up to my room.

After hours of them calling stylists, forcing me to change clothes a million times they had finally picked an outfit. Dressed in a simple red dress that stopped at my knees, black sandals and my hair was in waves they walked me downstairs to met my dad. But dad wasn't down there waiting, instead we were told he was having dinner with his girlfriend.

I was on the verge of tears. The boys didn't look happy.

"Lets take her out." said Code

The boys went up stairs leaving me confused. After a while they came down dressed in suits. I smiled at them. They took me to the same place dad was going to and sure enough there he was with a woman that was so much younger than him. The boys had the waiter sit us near them and when dad saw us his eyes widen. The girl turn and saw us too.

"Boys why don't you sit with us?" she asked

"No we are having dinner with Zaylor. Luke you remember your own daughter that you promised to have dinner with, dont you?" asked Beta

"Daughter?" asked the lady


	3. Zaylor and the Girlfriend

"Daughter?" Asked the lady

Dad just smiled weakly at her.

"You never told me you had daughter." She said almost with growl

"Yeah with my ex wife Allison." Dad said

"Where is she living?" She asked

"You do know she is sitting right here." Said Beta

Code wrapped his arm around me. Holding me close. Delta smiled down at me before leaning close.

"We will take care of you." He whispered

My heart started beating rapidly.

"She is living with us." Said Beta

"I want her out of the house." She said

"Now Kimmi." Said Dad

"She is a reminder of your past. I want her gone. Hear me boys?" She said looking at the band

"In your dreams." Growled Iota.

I was frozen. Would he really listen to her?

"Give me a few days to find her a place or get her tickets." Said dad

"But dad." I said

"She isn't going anywhere." Said Beta

"Beta." Said dad

"She doesn't belong. Look at her! She is worthless." Said the lady

I felt tears in my eyes.

Worthless?

"And she a poor little brat." She said

Poor?

Brat?

I was pulled up from my seat and walked out of the place. I think I heard dad yelling but I wasn't paying any attention. Her words played in my head.

Worthless.

Poor.

Brat.

Didn't belong.

A reminder of the pass.

Worthless.

Jeta's face appeared before me. He grinned at me. I tried to force a smile.

"Let's take her out on the town." Said Heta

We went from place to place. They bought me all kinds of things but her words.

Her words haunted me.


End file.
